


Demoncism

by boredomsMuse



Series: A Stomco Season 3 [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Demoncism Episode, F/M, Kail causally adding marco into the few episodes hes not in, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: On the day of Tom's demoncism, Marco goes out and buys all the jello he can find.  Because jello is the best thing to eat after the demon-equivalent of an operation.





	Demoncism

**Author's Note:**

> So I got left a really nice and really long comment on that other fic by a person whose username is HateMe but I am defining that name and not hating you.
> 
> And anyway now I'm rewriting serval s3 episodes to make s3's endgame stomco, please enjoy
> 
> Also i'm now committed to spelling Ponyhead's name as one word. I'm still not convinced thats wrong. We will all have to deal.

“You’d better make that one toy count then.” The lead Demoncist warned before leaving the recovery tent. 

“It will be a tough decision.” Star hummed, staring at the collection of toys. “We need to find something especially fun.”

“I’m sure there’ll be something that meets your fun standards.” Tom chuckled, wincing as he moved to get up. Pain wasn’t exactly a forgein concept to the demon prince, but it wasn’t something he experienced often. He didn’t like it. 

“I’ll start ranking them.” Star decided. Before she made it two steps, a blue portal opened in front of the tent entrance.

“Hey Tom, how’d last night go? I brought jello.” Marco greeted as he stepped through, holding a bag full of little tubs of jelly. “Oh hey Star.” 

“Marco?” Star frowned. “Wait, did you know about this?!” She demanded.

“Uh, yeah?” Marco said, confused. “Tom and I have been researching it all week to make sure it was safe and stuff. Did he, did you not tell her? You said you were going to tell her.” He said, gaze turning to a sheepish Tom who shrugged.

“I was going to tell her, you know,  _ after _ .” He said. “I didn’t want Star to like, freak out or anything. Which, by the way, she totally did.”

“Well excuse me for being worried.” Star huffed, pouting. “You were… it was terrifying Tom.” She mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Tom offered, rubbing the back of his neck. “But hey, you know now. So no harm done, right?”

“You are ridiculous.” Marco sighed. “I’m not even sure you deserve a jello now.” 

“I definitely deserve a jello.” Tom said before turning to Star. “What’s a jello?” He whispered, as though Marco couldn’t hear him. The mewman princess could only shrug and make a vague ‘I don’t know’ noise.

“It’s jelly, basically.” Marco said, sitting on the edge of Tom’s bed. Forgetting about the toys for now, Star sat next to him. “You get them in hospital, they help you feel better. Sometimes you get icecream.” 

“Earth magic.” Star grinned at the little container Marco handed her.

“Here we just get toys for being good.” Tom said. He took the red jello Marco gave him and eyed it a moment. “How do I eat it?”

“Clearly we have to defeat it’s packaging first. Like that drink thing you fought for like, a week. Remember Marco?” Star said. 

“I try not to.” Marco sighed. That had been embarrassing.

“Where is the little spear?” Star asked.

“You don’t need one with these.” Marco said, showing them how to open the little tub and handing them both spoons. Star had no hesitation in digging in but Tom was a little more cautious with his first bite. After that, he was sold.

“You know what,” he said once he’d finished, “I do feel better.”

“Good.” Marco grinned. “I bought out the entire stores worth, so I have enough for the next few months. Uh, unless Star eats them all now.” He said, frowning as Star grabbed another jello from the bag.

“They’re good!” She defended, grabbing a third.

“Besides, I’m not doing any more demoncisms. It would’ve taken years to get all those little demons out, can you believe that?” Tom said, grabbing another jello himself.

“Um, yeah? I told you that. Why do you think I kept checking you were really sure about this?” Marco said.

“Oh. I thought you were just doing a Marco.” Tom said.

“What does that mean?” Marco frowned.

“You know, a Marco.” Tom repeated. 

“Where you get all super worried about nothing.” Star elbroated. “Like when I wanted to ride Cloudy down the biggest skate ramp in any dimension.” 

“That was dangerous!” Marco argued. 

“No one got hurt.” Star claimed.

“See, right now you’re pulling a Marco.” Tom said.

“No I don’t see, you two are ridiculous.” Marco huffed. Since Tom wasn’t going to need the jellos, he grabbed himself another, mumbling about being a misunderstood bad boy as he shoved the desert into his mouth.

“Maybe.” Tom accepted. “But hey, we’re getting along. That’s got to make you happy, right?”

“Yeah,” Star realized, smiling at Tom, “yeah we are getting along.”

“Well at least there’s that.” Marco accepted.

“And we should probably leave. Before Ponyhead starts telling everyone we’re dead or something.” Star said.

“You told Ponyhead but not Star?” Marco frowned.

“I needed someone to distract Star, and you weren’t going to do that.” Tom shrugged. “Clearly that was a bad call on my part.”

“Yeah, Ponyhead’s super unreliable.” Star laughed. “Oh hey, you haven’t picked your toy yet.”

“Oh right.” Tom said, looking over to the toys thoughtfully. It didn’t hurt too much to stand up, which he decided was definitely because of Marco’s jellos and not his demon-healing. “How about these?” He suggested, pulling three pin-wheels from the box.

“Doesn’t that sign say you can only take one?” Marco frowned. 

“It is one toy just, you know, three of that one.” Tom shrugged.

“Loopholes.” Star sung. She took one of the pinwheels off of Tom and made it spin with a grin. Tom held the other out for Marco.

“Come on Mr Misunderstood Badboy.” Tom teased. Sighing, Marco took it. He couldn’t help but smile as the walked out with them, finally making plans to get those milkshakes. And then cornshakes, so they can properly compare. Plans made, they started to catch up and Marco regaled them with the story of the reading upside down championships (working title) that he definitely would have won if not for the ball eating up all his practice time.

“There you guys are.” Ponyhead greeted when they finally reached the tree she was waiting at. “I thought you’d like, died or whatever. Oh hey Earthturd.”

“Hey Ponyhead.” Marco greeted but the princess had already moved on, gasping as she turned to Star and Tom. 

“Oh come on, hell no.” She huffed. Marco turned to try and see what she saw. Tom and Star were holding hands and, at Ponyhead’s complaint, they turned to each other with a small smile and reddish cheeks. Maroc frowned, mostly to himself. He’d been standing next to them the whole time, how had he missed that? Had it been some unspoken thing he hadn’t been part of?

“Oh come on Ponyhead, it’s not that bad.” Tom said, waving the princess’ reaction off

“Yeah. It might even be good.” Star agreed.

“Hmph, fine then.” Ponyhead said, chin tilted up. “Come on Marco, you can join me in the dimension where best friends go to get ditched because their besties have boyfriends now. Pull out those scissors.”

“Stop being so dramatic Ponyhead.” Star said, rolling her eyes goodnaturedly at her friend. 

“It’s like you don’t even know me anymore.” Ponyhead said and suddenly she was flying off, multi-coloured tears pouring down her cheeks.

“What just happened?” Marco frowned.

“Oh just Ponyhead being Ponyhead.” Star said. “She’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Come on man, you’ve got to show us these Earth Milkshakes.” Tom said. 

“Uh, right.” Marco mumbled, cutting a portal back to Earth. His stomach was in knots as they ordered, and as they drank them. Which was so dumb. It’s not like Tom and Star  _ said _ they were dating now. That was Ponyhead. It’s just that they… they didn’t say they  _ weren’t  _ dating now. 

Not that he’d care if they  _ were  _ dating. Would he care if they were dating? No, of course not. He’d be happy if they were happy. And besides he was with Jackie. He definitely didn’t care if they were dating.

“Hey, bro, you okay?” Tom asked. “You haven’t touched your milkshake.”

“Huh?” Marco asked, looking up at them. They were sitting close together on the other side of the bench but that didn’t mean they were dating. He should just ask them. “...I’ve just got a headache, I think. I guess I’ve been portalling too much lately.”

“We can always have cornshakes another day.” Star suggested, frowning. She’d learnt not to try magic for things like headaches. And sprained ankles. And colds. And, well she just wasn’t very good at healing magic.

“Yeah, maybe you should get some rest.” Tom agreed.

“I guess…” Marco mumbled. “But um, you guys should go ahead without me, yeah? No reason to miss out on cornshakes just because of me.”

“If you’re sure.” Star agreed.

“Definitely sure.” Marco smiled. He cut open a portal back to Mewni for them.

“See you soon man.” Tom said, giving him a fist bump before heading off. 

“How did you do that?” Star asked, eyes wide with awe. “I hope you feel better soon.” She said to Marco, pulling him into a hug before following Tom. The portal closed and Marco sighed. 

His stomach still felt like a bubbling cauldron of bleh. Or like a knot that couldn’t be untied no matter what. Why was he feeling like this? Running a hand through his hair, Marco tried to just push the feeling down and forget about it. He didn’t care if they were dating. 

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom and Star started dating while Marco was talking about versing his friends in an epic battle of 'try to read this upside down also we're going to fuck with you while you do it'.  
That is the canon of my new timeline.


End file.
